The Scorched Earth Promise
by HaibanHollow
Summary: Zuko kidnaps Toph on the way to her families' main house. But there is more then one type of flame coming from Zuko, and it isn't his fire bending. Over 6,000 hits! Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

I, Haiban Hollow, do NOT own any of these characters. This is my first fanfic so please R&R! I'll be glad to hear how I did for the first chapter and please help give me ideas and into of the characters, and places plz! and thank you for reading this!

-Haiban Hollow

Chapter One

Toph's POV

"I'm leaving now!" I yelled at miss sugar queen, & twinkle toes whom where packing their camping equipment onto Appa . Snoozels was being his idiotic self and had knocked him self out while he was practicing with his boomerang. He's been blacked out for about an hour now from being hit in the back of the head with it too hard. I'd wanted to go back home for a while now. I mostly just wanted to check in with them. We just happened to be camping about a mile or so away from it. I took this chance to flee from the annoying three for a while since they were headed for the South Pole to see family. I didn't like the cold ice plains, it lacked earth.

Aang who just tied up the sleeping bags to Appa's saddle came floating down to meet me. In a curious voice he asked "Where ya' going?"

"I'm going back home to see how my family is doing." I replied. "It's only about a half hour walk from here so there's no reason for you to worry. I now this area really well and I can protect my self."

"Are you sure you'll be ok walking there alone?", the over protective Katara asks. "We can take you there on Appa."

"I'm blind, not helpless, sugar queen." I replied to the question I've been asked a lifetime. "Plus, there's a storm coming in so I think I'll be ok."

"Isn't that a bad thing to be in a storm?", Aang asked puzzled by the way I put it.

"Everything vibrates from the falling of the rain. So it makes me see everything more clearly, for me that is, twinkle toes." I answered without hesitation knowing he'd ask something like that.

"You sure we can't take you there on Appa?" she annoyingly asks again.

"I'm absolutely sure, sugar queen. The longer I'm on solid ground and not on that overgrown fluff ball, the safer I'll be." I exclaimed being bugged by having to answer the same question twice I swiftly turn in the direction of the village and started walking before they could ask anymore annoying questions.

I know it was going to be a long, lonely walk to the village but I could feel close by I really wasn't alone. Someone very familiar but very distant to almost everyone… someone with a scarred face.

…………………………………………End of chapter one ………

PLZ! Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! 2nd chapter done! thx for the reviews I enjoyed them from everyone who posted. I do not own any of these characters. This is my first actual fanfic so plz R&R!

-Haiban Hollow

Chapter Two

Toph's POV

I could sense his steady, calm heart beat as I walked to its rhythm. He followed me about a few meters behind me watching my movements from behind the trees. It was starting to rain so I enjoyed it while its drops fell softly against the hard earth. While the earth showed vividly for my eyes only in this vast world of darkness.

I slowly danced to the rhythm of the rain drops falling to the earth as the pace of rain shed sped up. I spun like a child having fun while their father and mother watched with a smile on their faces; proud of there "perfect" child. With that I stopped to thinking how my own parents thought of me.

"heh…", I laughed sadly, "Perfect… I'm anything but perfect in my family's eyes." I cringed at my own thought knowing that they'd never think of me as perfect. I could feel hot tears streak down my cheeks. Without me knowing it my world went dark.

Zuko's POV

The plan, capture one of the Avatar's allies. Take them back to camp to get information out of them/use them as a trap to lure the avatar into coming with me without a fight. The only problem was, I'll have to wait until one wonders to far from the group.

He spots Toph leaving for the camp site on her way to her home.

"There's my target", I said to myself.

But what he didn't know was why she left the safety of the group.

From behind the trees and bushes along the path she was following I watched her briskly walk in a strait line. for some reason unknown why but as I watched her I could feel my heart beat going hand in hand with the rhythm of her steps. I t shrugged the thought off when my mind started to wonder. She in her tracks when she came to an open field filled with knee high grass. I became mesmerized by just watching her.

The way she started to twirl in the middle of the softly falling rain that started to come down. It felt life she was dancing to the flow of her life making her the center of attention. One that seamed to shine all on her own. Then the shine vanished leaving only darkness in her stage. I flashed back to reality when she stopped dancing taking me out of my dream state.

She just stood there in a daze of looming darkness, so I took the chance. I swiftly came up behind her and knocked her out. Before she fell completely to the ground I caught her and placed her on the ground lightly. I took the rope out and bound her hands and feet. I placed her over my shoulder and started walking in the direction of camp.

The quietness let my mind wonder onto what had just happened. My mind asked ,"Why where you mesmerized by her?"

But I could not answer my own thought fore I, myself, didn't now why. It kept repeating but I never could answer.

...End of Chapter Two...

plz Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long time to update the story. I was busy with a lot of things and couldn't think strait when I tried to write. And I got hooked into reading twilight which may I add is a very good book. My 14th birthday was the 28th! Well here's chapter 3!

-Haiban Hollow

Chapter 3

Zuko's POV

I finally have the target, now I have to get it back to camp. But the question will I get there before the storm becomes too big to deal with. "-I doubt that." (He's only half way back to camp and he's already soaked head to toe while the clouds are still rolling in.)

He sighed, "Looks like a big one. I better head for shelter and wait it out." He stumbled to a hollowed out oak tree that seemed to have seen better days.

Its chimney seemed to narrow out at the top making it seem as if it was grown that way just for them when the time what right. The base was worn out but animals that have took'en shelter here before them. Travelers most have used it before because there was an old cinder filled fire pit dug into the middle of it.

"Just what I needed", he exclaimed to him self, "a place to rest." He placed Toph gently down against the hollowed out smooth interior of the tree.

He gathered a small pile of dried bark and twigs lying around the surrounding area that weren't already wet.

By the time he was done gathering he'd had a pile that should last them through the cold stormy night, but this time he wouldn't be alone.

The fire was now started but the storm wasn't going to calm anytime soon. When he looked back to his tied up captive, he was met by ivory eyes staring at him that held no sight.

He was greeted from her with only one word, "What?"

------------------------------------End of Chapter 3-------------------

Chapter 4 will be put up soon when I get it typed up. In the mean time plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Holy Cow!! It's been months since I've last up dated! I finally got a lap top so I'll hopefully update more often so plz help me get into a brain storm!

- Haiban Hollow

**Chapter 4**

"What," she blurted out bothered by the way he stared strait at her. She could feel the burning eyes on her skin. And she's blind. It was just so… weird; the new awkward feeling from being simply being stared at by him. It gave her goose bumps. "Why'd you have to kidnap me?! Could you of had at least not knocked me out, my head really stinking hurts because of you." She was wet, in pain and angry and the binds tied around her hands and feet where definitely where not helping. She wanted to hit him even more. Her lips curved into an angry pout.

He just kept staring at her... speechless. This was the first time he'd been able to truly look at her. Her bangs where sticking to her forehead and cheeks. Hair, slick with rain, cascaded down to her mid back. Her head band left laying on the ground. Eyes, the shade of pure jade, gleamed at him. Lips pouted, a plush; rose red. Skin, almost porcelain in the firelight. All he could come up was, "your beautiful," he whispered out in a breath he didn't know he was holding.

In just one gasp, Toph's anger just drained away as if there was nothing to be angry to begin with. For the first time her anguish fed flame was astingished by two simple words that she had never had been directly said toward her by even her own parents. She just stared, dumbfounded, at the realization of his words. And she know his words where spoken truthfully without a single doubt.

A gasp snapping him out of the dream like effect. He froze at his own words he let slip out with out check. He too was bewildered at himself for bluntly saying this aloud, his own supposed enemy that he, himself, had kidnapped with only the the thought of using her as a peon in his plan for capturing the avatar. He thought he'd just gone mad.

Giving the impression that she 'supposedly' heard him say something rude she asked through a clamped jaw, "What did you say?" Toph could feel him conflicting with himself for the words he was supposed to have stayed in his head and may as well let him think she didn't heard him but she heard it all to well. His words echoing through her head like the soft chiming of bells.

Hearing this, Zuko's alarm quickly vanished. Clearing him throat to fix his composer, he replies, "I said 'your blind'," but he thought of his true words he wanted to repeat to her just once more. 'Your beautiful.' A corner of his lips twitched at the thought of repeating those words to her once more.

"Ya, I know. But that doesn't answer my questions." I small scowl creased her forehead.

"And what makes you think I'd answer 'any' of your questions." His chin tilted to the side just a little in his enjoyment of finally having someone to have small chat without much worry of eves droppers.

"Because I'm the one tied up. Actually I probably already know why."

"Oh, really."

"Yep," she said promptly.

"Well then, I'd love to hear it."

... End of Chapter 4...

Sorry for the long wait. I had finals and other stuff coming up and needed to get some stuff done. this was a slow scene so I could so it was hard to come up with it on the run But know this chapter is finished. This is the longest chapter so far and I still got more to write so this'll be interesting. Plz Review!! thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Finally got back on to this story. Please enjoy.

-Haiban Hollow

* * *

Chapter 5

POV of the All Knower

"You captured me to _have your way with me_," Toph says with a strait, bored, face.

Zuko jerks back and gives a sound of more surprise then disgust at what she said and if he'd been drinking water he'd of done a spit-take. "Oh Kami, NO! What would made you think that!," he gives her an astonished look even though he knows she can see it, but at least it helped him snap out of that strange trance. She really did have a way of mesmerizing him.

Toph face cracks not being able to hold a strait face any longer after more hearing than seeing his reaction. She laughs lightly with her blind eyes pinched shut not trying to cry as she clenched her teeth to keep from rolling on the floor laughing. Her self-control gave way as she fell over sideways unable to control it at last. Zuko gives a strange look thinking she's gone made and pondered over whether or not to leave until she was though with this sudden out brake of madness, but thought better of it. She was his prisoner not the other way around. He must be unmoving for this to work, to get the needed information out of her to capture the avatar and restore his honor.

Zuko stared at her awkwardly as she began another giggling fit. Finally unable to take the strangeness of the situation for much longer he braked in with a hint of annoyance in his voice saying, " It wasn't that funny," though still not sure what was funny to begin with.

After a few giggles she takes in a deep breath and exhales a few last laughs along with it. She sits back up with a toothy grin, "Sorry, but you took it way to seriously. You need to lighten up a little," the toothy grin still in place.

Zuko takes on an unmoving face, that of royalty, that of his rightful place. "I am a prince not a commoner like you."

"Me? A commoner? Ha! You make me laugh. I may not be a princess, princie, but even I know how to act all regal too," she puts on a face and sits stare without a slouch much like that of people of his own stature then brakes the look with a tongue sticking out and relaxes back to how she was before continuing, "I was born into a rich family too you know and even I don't act like you."

"I wasn't brought up to be childish," Zuko states still composed looking down his nose as if everyone and anything was beneath him.

"More like you where brought up not allowed to be a child," Toph stares into the source of heat that warmed her cold skin looking distant.

Zuko shoulders sagged for a second loosing his composer but regains it no longer looking down his nose now. Looking at the blind girl watching her everything, "No one is a child for long, we all have to grow up sometime." He watched her eyes look into the flames watching nothing for they are blind but even with them being blind they seemed to age in the light of the flickering flames.

Toph was quiet for a long while just watching nothing with her sightless eyes. Laying back against the wall of smooth warn wood she closes them, "Even I found a way to get away from push for me to be a what others wanted me to be." Toph opens her eyes imaging what stars looked like. She heard once from one of the servants over the years in her parents home that it was like one big black ocean with little white stones that sparkled though she didn't know what sparkling looked like she could almost see it in her mind and it did seem calming but frightening at the same time not. It was strange. Being in water was terrifying enough for not being able to see, an ocean was a nightmare. She never understood how an ocean with small white stones could be calming but she learned to accept that as calming.

Zuko could feel her mind heavy with thought though her age she looked no older then thirteen. Zuko could barely escape his father's push of expectations and wondered how she escaped the pressure, "How did you do it?"

"Well compared to you I was expected to be a helpless, little, blind girl."

"But I've seen your bending. You're amazing."

Toph smiled at the compliment but it vanished as quickly as it was to appear. "My father didn't think that way when he saw my talent. Then again I did beat up a whole gang of earth bending wrestlers," Toph gave a grin and the corner of Zuko's lip twitched almost smiling alongside her. She sighed and lost the smirk, in its place was a sad smile, "But he thought it'd be better if I were never let free again. As if I was free to begin with," she gives a halfhearted laugh at the mockery of her father's thoughts and beliefs. "The same day I got my first real friends." Toph looks over in Zuko's direction "Who was your first friend?"

"First what," Zuko asks startled at the question.

"You know… Friend," Toph says pushing the question.

Zuko looks around trying to find a way to answer her. "uh… it's getting late. Time to sleep," he turns and lays down using his arm as a pillow leaving Toph's question unanswered. Toph stares out blankly in the direction of where Zuko lay just a bit annoyed.

"So… do you even have a friend," Toph asks. She waits a minute or so hearing nothing in response to her question. "I'm taking that as a no."

"Good night, prisoner," Zuko growls out as a command and less to being polite.

"It's not prisoner, its Toph, princie," she exclaims lying down.

"Good night…_Toph_," Zuko whispered. The last word was almost unheard if her hearing was any duller and even to her sounded surreal coming from his lips. But she did here it.

With almost the same politeness, "Good night, princie… _Zuko_," Toph whispered his name as he did her own, barely heard by the other. She turns her back to the fire pit and curled to conserve heat, here clothes and hair still damp.

Toph quickly dozed off. Zuko on the other hand though on her question. '_Do I even have any friends?'_ His mind searched for even the name of one person he could call his friends hoping that the answer was anything, but no. Both he and his mind knew she was right. He fell asleep as the fire burned out completely leaving him in total darkness.

…End of Chapter Five…

* * *

Sorry for the completely ridiculous gap all I have to say is If I don't update, feel free to poke and prod me. In other words feel free to drop a message in my box. I'll try to update more frequently, and finish what I started. Thx for reading! please drop a review!

-Haiban Hollow


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Happy to say that I have finally finished this chapter and hope you enjoy anf would really like to hear what you think. Thank you for reading.

-Haiban Hollow

* * *

Chapter Six

Rising with the sun Zuko roused from his dreamless sleep. Remembering where he was and what had happened the day before but didn't understand what was against his back for he was on his side facing the wall. He slowly looks over his shoulder and doesn't see the prisoner—_oh what was her name again_—_oh ya_, Toph where she was curled up last night. _So that must mean…_ Looking behind him he found Toph curled up at his back. Moving away from her he realized only then that she was clutching at his tunic. Turning swiftly fitting to the wall to face her she finally let go to curl back in on herself. Her hands and feet still bound. Her knees to her chest her elbows hugging her sides her hands curled into fists at her face. Not knowing why she was at his back he points a heating hand inches from her face to warn her what that she did next he did not expect.

Her hands grip his heated hand with icy cold fingers pulling his hand to put his palm against flushed chilled cheek. "W-w-w-warm," she chatters between clenched teeth, only then does he realize she is chilled to the bone. His other hand touches her forehead. Here head was feverish, her skin a cold sweat, and her hands bone chilling. She was delusional to think a heated and of a fire bender was an offering rather then a possible threat. A comfort from a prince, though banished, to a prisoner; She was truly delusional.

In her present state, he could not travel to his campsite with out her getting worse. He made her release her grip on his hand as he went about warming her body slowly and carefully running his hands over her skin and clothes without staying in any one spot long enough to burn the pale skin. To keep from thinking to much of it he mumbled to him self how troublesome it was to care of Toph, his prisoner, and how this could have been avoided if she'd just told her but he knew he was the one at fault.

Zuko damned him self for her condition. She was already looking better after the first complete body thawing. Her skin looking a little less blue and a little more pink. She'd already stopped shaking with the possibility of broken teeth from the chattering of teeth on teeth if it were to continue for much longer and was now lightly shivering as if from a sudden chilly breeze. Slowly she became more aware.

Toph woke with a shivering shaky yawn with the feeling of her cold feet being massaged but by unknown gentle hands. Believed it to be anyone but the prince warming her feet but she took a wild guess, half expecting someone else to answer. "Zuko? Is that you," Toph asked wearily. Yawning again still tired having not been able to sleep as peacefully as she'd have liked the night before.

"What, not princie," Zuko asks a little sarcastically in his words.

"Sorry, _Princie_, just want to know who I was being felt-up by," Toph throws back at Zuko just to get under his skin. "Eep!" She pulls in her feet away feeling just a bit to close to being burned.

Zuko stands and walks toward the entrance. "Get up. We're leaving."

Toph gets upright before she gives him a peeved look, "I can't get up princie you bound my feet together, if you don't remember."

Zuko huffs in annoyance. He kneels and unties the rope binding her feet. Grabbing her hands she tries to pull away, "If you continue you're going to get burned," he heats his hand in warning, all fighting stops.

He ties it around the rope holding her wrists to gather and knots it making a leash. He stands and pulls her to her feet. "We're leaving and if you even try to escape you will get burned."

"You didn't have to mention the getting burned part twice, but can you grab my head band?"

He tightens his grip on the rope as he goes back for his prisoner's head-wear expecting an instant tug. But to his surprise it only pulled tight when she moved her hands to her face to hide a yawn and to rub her unseeing eyes. He stood up slowly examining the blind captive suspecting her to trick him into thinking herself innocent and weak. She seemed as though bored though it was he who should have that right.

Toph felt like she had enough of waiting and walked up to the prince and pulls free her headband to put it on its rightful place atop her black head of hair. "We going to go or what," Toph asks being a little touchy feeling his eyes fixated on her.

Zuko brakes from his trance on the blind earth bender once more. "uh… ya…" He pulls himself out of the hollowed out oak once more, for the last time. His captive in his footsteps, whom always seems to captivate him with her steps. The length of rope in his hands connecting himself to his captive, like the red string of fate that ties to people together.

A few minutes into the walk to his camp and already his mined wondered _Why didn't she even try to run?_ he pondered on that but couldn't come up with any other reason then 'Because I threatened to burn her', but that didn't suit as well enough explanation for the prince. Even he new he wouldn't be any match against the blind bender, _So why didn't she run?_. Yet another question he could not answer, '…but soon the more important questions will get asked and I will get answers.'

It's all about asking the right questions, and only his mind was asking the right questions. _Why didn't she run? Why did she ever drop her walls to only be snatched away? It's as if… she want to be here…with me…?_ Only time will tell. Trust takes time. Time will unearth even the most buried of truths, like how a burn slowly heals.

-End of Chapter Six-

* * *

I love to hear what you think. Feel free to poke and prod me if I get lazy on updates. Love you lots for reading! Thank you again! Till next time, bye!

-Haiban Hollow


End file.
